Los Guerreros Demonio
by DarkUzumakiC
Summary: La Guardia de los guerreros demonio son un grupo encargado de buscar a los tres herederos de la sangre de los guerreros demonio y protegerlos para que e linaje no se extinga. Azura y Michael son dos miembros de dicha guardia quejunto a dos compañeros deben proteger a Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha mientras se encaminan en la busqueda del otro heredero y el pergamino maldito.


Naruto y sus personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que a mi me pertenece es la rama y los personajes inventados.

* * *

**1**

_La luna resplandece mostrando su blancura en lo alto del firmamento siendo acompañada por una única estrella azul. El viento ruge en todo el bosque llevado hojas y pétalos de rosas consigo. Una dulce tonada de un violín se escucha acompañando los rugidos del viento. En lo profundo del bosque una joven vestida de blanco, de largo y radiante cabello plateado, de amables y entristecidos ojos azules miran al joven recostado en su regazo; el rubio cabello manchado con sangre, al igual que su rostro que muestra la inquebrantable tranquilidad del descanso eterno, vistiendo únicamente un pantalón negro todo roto, cubierto totalmente de heridas que hace mucho dejaron de sangrar._

_Las lágrimas recorren el blanco rostro de la joven cayendo en el rostro del muchacho, justo donde las marcas de lo que aparentan ser bigotes se encuentran. Ella comienza a susurrar los pesares que su corazón siente en esos momentos._

— _Lo siento… yo debí protegerte cuando aun estaba a tiempo… Naruto, lo siento…_

_Más lágrimas caen de sus ojos como muestra de dolor y arrepentimiento. _

_La tonada del violín se detuvo luego de un estruendoso grito de dolor, alertando a la joven del peligro que se acerca listo para dar su ataque triunfador…_

Se levanta bañada en su propio sudor, su cabello plateado se pega a su cuerpo a causa de la humedad. Lo primero que hace es verse las manos, aun manchadas de sangre de su último enemigo, apenas ayer había regresado una misión y no se había tomado la molestia de si quiera limpiarse o cambiarse.

Su habitación es pequeña pero extrañamente acogedora, pintada de un pálido naranja, su cama se encuentra justo debajo de la diminuta ventana por donde entra muy poca luz. El espejo se encuentra al lado del viejo ropero de madera, la puerta del baño esta al otro lado del espejo y es de un color blanco con todo lo necesario para las necesidades básicas de su usuaria.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al espejo, su cabello plateado ligeramente manchado con sangre, al igual que su rostro, sonrío tristemente, hoy le encomendarían la nueva misión. Y realmente no se siente preparada para tal responsabilidad.

Diez minutos necesito solamente para alistarse para ir a la sala en donde el líder estaría esperando. El viento ruge impasible mientras ella sale de su pequeña habitación para recibir la misión que se le será encomendada.

— Azura — llama un joven a sus espaldas un joven de cabello negro con reflejos azules, corto casi llegándole a los hombros, dos mechones que están en la parte delantera que son mucho más largos; sus ojos de un rojo carmesí con la mirada fría de un asesino.

— ¿Qué sucede, Michael? — pregunta con curiosidad, no es común que él llegue y le dirija la palabra por voluntad propia.

— El líder no está, así que yo te diré en que consiste nuestra misión — le dice sonriéndole con crueldad.

Al escuchar las palabras _"nuestra misión" _empezó a imaginarse las peores cosas que podrían suceder estando ellos dos solos en una misión. Ella lo miro esperando a que le dijera en que consiste el trabajo.

— Tu, Sasano, Kaludie y yo debemos ir a Konoha para proteger a Naruto Uzumaki — explica dándole un tremendo alivio al saber que no irían solo ellos dos —, ve y prepárate, en dos horas nos vamos.

Azura asintió ante lo dicho por Michael, y volvió a su habitación para alistar todo para la misión.

* * *

El amanecer en Konoha fue muy desanimado, oscuras nubes cubren el cielo de esa mañana anunciando que pronto empezaría a llover. Un joven rubio va caminando por la aldea, hace tan solo media hora que ha llegado de una misión con su equipo, y había sido larga y cansada, aunque no haya sido muy peligrosa y las batallas mínimas lograron completarla con éxito. Aunque era de esperarse que lo hicieran, siendo un equipo muy unido desde que Sasuke regreso a la aldea luego de todo el desastre que paso hace dos años con la guerra, ya que apenas hace dos meses se había reincorporado a las labores ninja aunque estancado en el rango de gennin.

Sonrío al recordar que por fin pudo cumplir la promesa a Sakura y ahora todo el equipo siete esta junto de nuevo, aunque de manera extraña pero de igual forma se llevan bien y pueden realizar las misiones sin muchos problemas.

Dejo de pensar en esos oscuros recuerdos y mejor se dirigió a su departamento, y a pesar de tener una casa, cortesía de Sasuke, en el barrio Uchiha prefirió quedarse ahí más tiempo, porque la verdad ese barrio aun le causo cierto escalofrío al acercarse, a pesar de que es el reconstruido y no el original. Sacudió la cabeza espantando feos pensamientos sobre fantasmas que se le estaban acumulando inconscientemente en su mente.

Siguió caminando hacia su destino, encontrándose con muchas personas que antes ni lo volvían a ver pero ahora le sonríen y admiran. Sonrío con alegría, había conseguido una parte de lo que quiere, ahora solo le falta ser Hokage y así su sueño estará realizado completamente.

— Naruto…

Llama Sasuke a sus espaldas, Naruto lo vuelve a ver dedicándole una radiante sonrisa cariñosa. El Uchiha simplemente suspira, sabe bien que aun después de la guerra no ha cambiado aun, sigue siendo el mismo y eso en cierta forma le alivia, ya que de si mismo no puede decir lo mismo. Todo lo que descubrió lo llevo a cometer muchos errores pero con la ayuda de ese rubio hiperactivo sabe que todo ira bien. Porque Naruto a donde sea que valla lleva consigo alegría y esperanza algo suficiente para cambiar a cualquiera y guiarlo al camino correcto.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta dudoso pues según tenía entendido Sasuke ya se había ido a su casa.

— Hm… — musito simplemente con disgusto — Kakashi quiere que vayamos a comer con él.

Naruto sonrío ante tal invitación— ¿Dónde?

— En el nuevo puesto de la señora Samuri — le dice aun con cierto disgusto.

El Uzumaki asintió y se llevo a Sasuke arrastrado por todo el camino. La verdad si tiene hambre, y pues la comida siempre es más importante, ya después podría dormir lo que queda del día.

Al llegar al puesto se encontraron con Kakashi que les sonríe por debajo de su usual mascara, les invita a sentarse con él. Ambos lo hicieron. Sasuke mira enojado a Naruto por haberlo arrastrado por casi toda la aldea, ya que no tiene ningún derecho de hacer semejante barbaridad hacia su persona. Se acomodó la camisa negra pues por el recorrido se le había movido y se le hace incomodo.

* * *

Bueno yo desaparecí de Fanficition por mucho tiempo, si escribir di dar señales de vida luego de haber dejado de escribir "Luna Roja". Pero ahora he vuelto con este nuevo fic que espero sea de su agrado, no prometo actualizar seguido pues casi siempre estoy ocupado o castigado lastimosamente, pero cuando lo haga si prometo capítulos de buena calidad y que sean mediamente largos.

De verdad espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo fanfic. Y nos leemos luego. Estaré esperando algún Review para saber que les parecio, quiero saber sus oponiones, de verdad. Y pues las criticas son bienvenidas también(con solo que no sean ofensivas). Es todo lo que deseaba decirles mi preciados lectores.

Ahora sí me despido de ustedes. Adiós. Y Gracias por leer se despide de ustedes: DarkUzumakiC.


End file.
